


Day 23 - Tradition

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), Characters from Build It Up, December writing prompt, Quotev - Freeform, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters from an upcoming story on Quotev calledBuild It Up.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 23 - Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

Jae hardly had any traditions. When he was with Jule, he followed whatever tradition _she_ had. Now, on his own with a baby and a skeleton roommate, he doesn't know what to do. "why does it matter?" Cash asked. "just do what you do every day."

Jae sighed. "Honestly, I want to do something for Augy," he admitted. He didn't really care too much about traditions if he was honest. He believes that that's something for children to keep them busy.

Cash scratched the back of his skull. "do you watch movies during the holidays? or eat specific foods?" "Like everyone else, I watch Christmas movies and drink eggnog," Jae admitted. "I used to eat tamales on Christmas Day, but that was because my grandmother wanted them."

"then we'll bring those back. i saw a ta... tam... tom... whatever you just said down the street."

Jae raised a brow and asked, "Don't _you_ have something with your brother?" Cash waved him off and said, "all we do is work for the queen, that's all. besides, i live with you and augy, _not_ my bro."

"If you say so. What do you think, Augy? Want a regular traditional Christmas?"

The little goat monster gurgled his acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 done. I couldn't really come up with anything for this one. But this is literally what I do around Christmas. What's y'all's?
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
